Your mysterious Guitar Guy
by RedHeroJLS
Summary: AU, What if all the rangers from MMPR to Zeo were rich and famous All except one. His story of adjusting to their world Full of unexpected surprises and how the others react to his secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAIMER:- I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM... YET. NOR DO I OWN THE SONG, IT IS NO BOUNDRIES BY KRISS ALLEN I BELIEVE. ENJOY THE STORY AND PLEASE DON'T SUE OF REPORT THANKS. RED HERO.**

Your Mysterious Guitar Guy.  
Chapter 1  
-Kimberly-  
I looked down at my amber colored drink and thought of how miserable my life was. I have all the money I could ever need or want, but still I felt empty. This is not how a smart, rich, beautiful, young woman should be feeling. Frankly, There are only two thing that bring me joy: 1. My friends, the same ones I had pushed away. Hell I've been pushing them away for a long time, even now as I sit by myself at this bar the four friend that had brought me here are sitting at a table watching me worrying about. Two of them are probably going to pound any guy that tries to talk to me and the other two would probably be angry at them for stopping me from, their words not mines, "Blossoming." what ever the hell that meant. And 2. My dream of becoming a famous Gymnast, but with every passing day the dream was fading and fast. To anyone on the outside I looked happy, I mean seriously I had all the money I wanted, the most amazing friends ever, good grades, popularity, and a loving boy friend, well he was until he cheated on me, But the ones who actually knew me could see through my facade. My life was miserable, and I was on the verge of giving up. I had nothing to live for they knew, I knew it. That was before I heard it. It was some guy on small stage in a little bar, singing a song I had never heard before. But there was something about it all the way he sang, it was gave hope, strength, almost as if he was giving me some of his will to live. I closed my eyes and listened to the words he sang;

Seconds, hours, so many days  
You know what you want, but how long can you wait?  
Every moment last forever.  
When you feel you've lost your way.

What if my chances were already gone?  
I started believing that I could be wrong.  
But you give me one good reason.  
To fight and never walk away.

So here I am, still holding on

With every step, you climb another mountain  
Every breath, it's harder to believe  
You'll make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes  
To get to that one thing.

Just when you think the road is going nowhere  
Just when you almost gave up on your dreams  
They take you by the hand and show you that you can  
There are no boundaries.  
There are no boundaries.

I fought to the limit, to stand on the edge  
What if today is as good as it gets?  
Don't know where the future's heading  
But nothing's gonna bring me down  
I've jumped every bridge and I've run every line  
I risked being safe but I always knew why  
I always knew why

So here I am, still holding on

With every step, you climb another mountain  
Every breath, it's harder to believe  
You'll make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes  
To get to that one thing

Just when you think the road is going nowhere  
Just when you almost gave up on your dreams  
They take you by the hand and show you that you can

You can go higher, you can go deeper  
There are no boundaries above and beneath you  
Break every rule 'cause there's nothing between you  
And your dreams

With every step, you climb another mountain  
Every breath, it's harder to believe

Yeah, there are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries

With every step, you climb another mountain  
Every breath, it's harder to believe  
You'll make it through the pain, weather the hurricanes

There are no boundaries.  
There are no boundaries.  
There are no boundaries.

I opened my eyes and felt something, something I hadn't felt in a long time. Something that some guy on a stage had given her, despite the best efforts of her friends. It was that simple, that one song, that one random collision of fate and chance had brought me and him here tonight for the purpose if giving me hope? I guess people were right, fate works in strange ways. I turned towards the stage in an effort to see the man who had been singing, I was surprised when I had found him. He was a young man, holding a guitar, who looked about as old as herself, give or take some. He had short black hair, and was dressed in a pair of worn out jeans and a tight fitting red and white baseball t-shirt, which given his build was a good thing. He was handsome, there was no arguing that point, but there was something else there, something that was missing in most of the guys she knew. She knew that much, but what exactly it was she couldn't be sure. Her heart started beating a faster as she relized that he was walking towards her. Could he be coming over to talk to me? No that was impossible he didn't even see her, or he might have. He walked up to the guy at the bar, and I have to admit I was really hoping he would at least acknowledge my presences with at least a smile, but he didn't. So I continued staring into my drink thinking about the song he had just sang.  
"That was a great song by the way." I gulped as I relized I had said that out out loud. "Thanks, I guess my fan size just doubled, from one to two." He joked in reply. I laughed a genuine laugh, something that I hadn't done in a while. "Double threat; a comedian and musician." I stated smirking. "I try for the fans." He smirked in reply. "I'm Kimberly by the way." I said extending my hand towards him. "The names Jason. And by the way staring at the drink won't make it go away." He replied with an adorable smile on his face as he shook my hand.. "Oh, then how does one get rid of alcohol?" I asked unconsciously flirting with him. "Pour it down the drain, it's got no business inside of a person." He said smiling, but the look in his eyes showed me he was serious about what he had just said. "Hey you wanna go meet some of my friends?" I asked. "I'd like too, but I can't. I'm really sorry but I gotta go finish my set. I'm really sorry though. Maybe once I'm done?" He asked. "I'd like that." I said pushing the drink away and standing up. "See ya when I get back." He said walking towards the stage. "'Till then." I said walking towards my friends with a goofy smile on my face.  
"Who was that?" Trini said giving Kimberly a knowing smile. "I don't know who your talking about." I replied playing dumb. "Come on Kim dish it." Kat pleaded. "Is he some one we need to worry about?" Rocky asked leaning forward. I thought about the answer for a second, as Jason began to play his music. "Well?" He persisted. "No, not at all." I replied smiling at the thought of him. "We'll be the judge of that." Billy said leaning forward and placing his elbows on the table threateningly. "Billy, Rocky, Kat and I would like a word with you two." Trini said getting out of her chair with Kat doing the same. "Sure." Both boys answered walking away from the table towards Trini and Kat, as Kimberly continued to listen to the music lost in her own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS OR ANYTHING RELATED, EXCEPT THE POSTER OF THE ORIGINAL FIVE THAT'S LARGER THAN THYE ARE.**

**Author's note- Thanks for all of you that commented or didn't but took the time to read this. So this post goes to all of you. So without further a due, the story.**

**Your Mysterious Guitar Guy.**  
**Chapter 2  
-Jason-  
**  
I smiled as the thought of Kimberly as I finished my final song in the set. I looked over to the table where she was sitting an applauding, an it honestly made my heart skip a beat. She was gorgeous, the way her long brown hair perfectly framed her face. The way her eyes twinkled when she smiled. The sound of her laugh was more beautiful than any song I had ever heard. The way she talked like I was the only one in the world. The way she wasn't shy or hesitant. I laughed as I relized how much I acted like a love sick puppy about some one I had just met, yet I felt like we had a connection something more then just a chanced meeting at a bar. I had to face the facts I was crazy about her, and it had only been meeting her once. I'd be on cloud nine if she said yes to a date. I thought as I passed a group of four. I stopped suddenly when I heard them mention Kimberly.

"Listen, I'm not sure who you both think you are but let me make this clear right now. It's been a long time since Kimberly has been as happy as she is now. So you knuckle heads better not mess this up." A slender black haired Asian in a yellow cardigan with a white tank top underneath and black jeans warned both men in front of her.

"But you both know what happened with Brad she jumped into the relationship with out thinking and she got hurt. Bad." Stated the Hispanic man with short brown hair, dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt replied.  
"Yeah but that was different. This guy won't hurt her, I saw it in his eyes. He likes her." Argued the blonde decked out in a pair of blue jeans and a pink top replied.  
"That's what you said about Brad too." Replied the sandy haired man in glasses, a royal blue button up and pair of black slacks.  
"Yeah well everyone makes mistakes, but as I recall it was the two of you who were falling all over him calling him bro, giving him favors." The blonde replied angrily.  
"Look, we all thought Brad was a great guy, but he obviously wasn't. We all know that." The Hispanic man stated.  
"Okay but what do we do about this new guy?" The Asian asked.  
"Nothing." I replied with out thinking. "If the two of us ever start something then we'd all be unintentionally making her chose. And I can't ever ask Kimberly to give up her friends, especially for something that selfish."  
I turned and walked away from the four, towards where Kimberly was sitting at the table. I took a deep breath as she smiled at me.  
"Umm... Kimberly I'm sorry about this but I can't really meet your friends tonight." I said trying to let her down gently.  
"Oh, well when would be a better time?" She asked, her voice slightly betraying her disappointment.  
"Umm, well actually I-" I began  
"How about tomorrow?" The guy with glasses asked cutting me off.  
I looked at him slightly confused.  
"That is if your not busy." The Asian said, walking up with the Hispanic guy and the blonde.  
"But if you can't that's cool." The Hispanic guy offered, earning a swat from the blonde.  
" I don't know." I started  
Kimberly walked up to me placing a hand on my arm, sending a wave of goose bumps up my arm. "Please?" She asked looking up at me with her beautiful brown eyes, pouting slightly and all resistance on my part was lost.  
"When and where?" I asked feeling my heart soar as her pout was replaced by a smile.  
"Awesome, here's the address. Be there at 12 o'clock." The blonde said placing a piece of paper in my hand.  
"It was nice meeting you, and that was awesome singing up there. Oh and you should bring you guitar, a little music would be fun." She finished heading towards the door.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then." The Asian said walking away with the blonde.  
"Bye." Kimberly said smiling to me and walking away with her friends. I was incredible how every time she smiled my heart soured a little more.  
"Listen," The Hispanic guy said getting my attention. "You do drugs?"  
I shook my head no.  
"Drink?"  
I shook my head again.  
"Smoke? Player?"  
"No and no." I answered.  
He nodded in response.  
"Look, Kimberly just got her heartbroken. If you hurt her in any way... Well let's just say there are three others who look at Kimberly like a little sister, and we don't have black belts just for shows." The man with the Glasses threatened.  
"Believe me mines isn't just a decoration piece either, but I still wouldn't hurt Kimberly." I replied.  
"Good, and don't be late, we wouldn't want the yacht to take off without you, now would we?" He said walking away with his friends.  
"A yacht, fancy." The bar owner of the bar, Jack. Stated as I walked over to him. Jack was an old man who had lost his wife and son in an accident.  
"You heard?" I asked.  
"Yep, you need a place to crash tonight?" He asked. He knew about my current unstable situation, an ha kindly offered me a place to sleep more then once.  
"Yeah."  
"Once the night guy gets here, we'll head to my place, but for now we need a few extra hands on deck." He said handing me a black apron.  
"Thanks, but why do you bother?" I replied tying the apron on quickly.  
"I only do this cause you remind me of my son." He said.  
"I'll take it." I said walking over to seat a couple that had just walked in.  
Suddenly an oddly fuzzy thought popped into My head; Kimberly and I might be like them someday a happy coupe. I shook the thought from my head, but that didn't make the goofy smile on my face disappear.  
End


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE:- First I would like to thank everyone who is follwoing this story, thanks it seriously means alot. And second i'm really sorry for the long time no update, my internet wasn't workking and i had to restore it losing this chapter and it took me forever to write this up again. And third as a way to make up for the second thing i will added two more chapters to this, and launch a new idea. Fourth if you really wanna see something happen in this story just inbox me and let me know or in the reviews. that goes for all others of my work. And i'm posting a new story soon, so if you like my others stories check that one out. and now on to the story.

**DISCLAIMER:- I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE BRAND POWER RANGER, BUT NICK DOES NOW SO IT'S THEIRS. **

**now on with the story.**

Your Mysterious Guitar Guy.  
Chapter 3  
-Jason-  
"Wake up lover boy! you're late!" Jack said standing at my door.  
"What?" I said throwing my sheets off and jumping out of the bed.  
"Calm down, you're not too late. It's 10 o'clock and the address they told you to meet them at is 20 minutes away." Jack replied smiling.  
I relaxed a little bit, but then it dawned on me; I had nothing to wear.  
Jack laughed. "You must really like this gal of you get that look every time you think you're gonna miss a date."  
"It's not that, it's just I don't have anything to wear." I answered, running my hands through my hair.  
"Come on kid." Jack said walking out of the room.  
I followed him clad only in a wife beater and my boxers.  
"In here." Jack called.  
I followed his voice in to a room. My eyes swept over the pictures hung on the wall, some of them containing jack, but mostly of a young man.  
"is this...?" I asked as realization that this was his dead son's room hit me.  
He nodded his head in reply, as he made his way to a closet door.  
"Here." he said handing me a pair of khakis board shorts and a pale blue button up, along with a pair of black swimming trunks and a silver watch.  
"Why?" I asked lost of words at his kindness.  
"He didn't die. He left me after my wife died. I was devastated, and just to protect him from scrutiny I told people he died." He said tears in his eyes.  
I gave the old man a hug. "He left you 'cause he didn't deserve a father as great as you were. But I promise you one thing Jack; from this day forward I'll be your son and I won't ever leave you." I Said emotions slightly choking my voice.  
"Stop crying, my son can't be no sissy." He laughed.  
"And my Dad can't be a moody old bag either." I retorted pulling back.  
"It's a deal then. From now on you live here. Now, there's the bathroom, go Get all fixed up for your lady friend, and I'll put a towel and your trunks into a bag for you. And then I have something to show you." He said leaving the room. I knew I should of told him I didn't need his help, but I got the feeling he wanted the feeling if being a caring father again.  
I came out of the shower freshly shaved some gel in my hair, and now sporting the shorts, the watch, and I had the button up open, displaying a clean white sleeve-less v-neck t-shirt that made my sculpted body easy to see. "Hey." I said walking into the kitchen where Jack was having breakfast.  
"Eat." He said offering me a bowl of fruit.  
"I can't I'll-"  
"You won't be taking the bus anymore." he replied without looking up from the newspaper.  
"But-"  
"I'll explain later. Just eat for now." he said finishing up his food.  
"Done. Now you wanna tell me what's up?" I asked quickly finishing off the food he had offered me.  
"I'd much rather show you." He said standing up and walking into the garage.  
I followed him inside.  
"Open the door will ya." He ordered.  
I quickly threw open his garage door letting the sunlight stream in. I turned to face him.  
"This is your surprise." he said patting, what I assumed, a car covered by a car cover.  
"What is it?" I asked playing along.  
He smirked before pulling off the cover revealing the car underneath; a red chevy mustang.  
"Awesome car." I said touching the hood.  
"It's yours." He stated offering me the keys.  
"No, I couldn't-" I began.  
"Take it, it was suppose to be his but..." He cut me off.  
"Thank you. Thank you so much." I said giving him a hug.  
"It's what dad's do. Now hurry up, or you'll be late." He said gruffly pulling away.  
"Will do, Dad." I smiled grabbing my guitar and putting it in the back seat.  
"You do have a license, right?" He asking laughing.  
"Yes, dad." I replied pulling out.  
-End-


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:- I OWN NOTHING OF POWER RANGER THE BRAND. NICKELODEAN DOES. ALRIGHT THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE, SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT THEY DO GET LONGER. **

Your Mysterious Guitar Guy.  
Chapter 4  
-Kimberly-

"I'm totally pumped to meet your new man!" My friend Aisha squealed.  
"He's not my man; he's just some guy I met." I replied happily.  
"Yeah, well if the guy gets a say in it he won't ever be." Kat said, she was one of the four that had dragged me to that bar and I couldn't have been happier.  
"Yeah well if he doesn't get here soon the guys are gonna shove off without him." Trini, the other female who had helped Kat take me to the bar, said joining in the conversation.  
"He'll be here trust me." I assured them. Funny thing was I wasn't positive he'd be here either, well at least that's what my brain thought, but deep down in my heart I knew he'd be here.  
"Everything is loaded, I think it's time we hit the water." Tommy, one of my oldest guy friends said.  
"Looks like your bar guy didn't show." Adam, also one of my oldest guy friends, offered sympathetically.  
His girlfriend, and my longtime friend, Tanya swatted him in the arm. "Stop being such a pessimist." She scolded.  
"I guess he didn't make it." I said feeling slightly dejected.  
"Well, that is unless of course the boy is 6 feet of hot and carrying a guitar." Aisha smiled.  
"You couldn't have been more correct." I said as Jason walked up to our group of nine. My heart skipped a beat when I looked at him. He was gorgeous, complicated, and intimidating all at once, yet simple and inviting none the less. The way he smile at me in his khaki board shorts, his pale blue button up flowing slightly in the breeze showing off his white sleeve less undershirt. "Jason!" I called waving to him.  
He smiled his one of a kind smile and simply said "hey."  
I smiled back. "Hey."  
And in that moment I knew this was going to be a good day.  
-End-

thought, questions, or comments. let me know leave a review or inbox me. -RedHero


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:- I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS, NICKELODEAN DOES. ALRIGHT ENJOY. THANKS.

Your Mysterious Guitar Guy.  
Chapter 5  
-Jason-  
I honestly couldn't help but be intimidated by Kimberly's friends. It's not that they were mean looking it was just that each of the looked like they had just stepped out of some fashion magazine doing a 'What to wear when attending a Yacht party.' special.  
"Jason!" I heard Kimberly call my name and it broke me from my trans.  
I looked at her stunned at how amazingly beautiful, yet effortless and at ease she looked. On the 20 min drive here I had come up with some pretty charming things to say, but now in the spot I could only manage a goofy smile and a lame "Hey."  
"Hey." She replied quickly pulling me into the huddle of her friends.  
"Guys this is Jason." She announced.  
I felt almost like a new puppy she was showing off to her friends, and I kind of wished they wpuld show any sign of approval, or disapproval, but instead they all tried to size me up with their eyes. "Please, please, please let them like me." I wished in my head still displaying a goofy smile in my face. I wasn't someone who really cared about what others thought of me, but these people were important to Kimberly so it was of the greatest importance that I make a good first impression.  
"Jason, This is Tommy Oliver." She said pointing to a tan guy with a long brown pony, clad in what I assumed was designer yacht wear, that is if they sold that.  
"Hi." I said Shaking his outstretched hand.  
He smiled back at me. always a reassuring sign, I hope. "Hey here I'll take your stuff and get it loaded onto the Yacht." he offered.  
"Cool, thanks man." I replied handing him my guitar case and my duffle bag which Jack had packed with a pair of black swim trunks, a towel, and a skin tight red rash guard.  
"Jason," Kimberly called my attention to the Asian that had been at the bar last night. "This is Trini Kwan, I think you guys meet at the bar."  
"Yeah, we did." Trini answered Kimberly. "It's nice to see you again." She said offering her hand.  
"Um, like wise." I replied shaking her hand awkwardly and from the slight giggles and smiles of the group I was probably blushing a bit.  
"Jason, this is Aisha Cambell." Kimberly said gesturing to the black girl next to Trini.  
"Hi." She said waving to me.  
"Hey." I sighed in relief as she chose to keep her distance.  
Again the group surrounding me giggled slightly.  
"Okay, next to Aisha is Tanya Slaon." Kimberly offered.  
"It's nice to meet you." Tanya offered.  
"Pleasure's mine." I stated.  
"Okay, that's Billy Cranston, the Brains of this operation." Kimberly said pointing to the a guy with glasses.  
"The pleasantries of our dual frequent converging is quite the cause of gratification." He stated intelligently offering me his hand.  
I shook it in return stating, "True indeed the collaborations of our fates on the eve of yester noon was quite an extraordinary coming, which is gratified mutually." I replied cooly.  
Billy nodded his head approvingly I hoped.  
"This is Zack Taylor." She pointed to an exuberantly smiling individual.  
"Yo what up boy?" He stated placing his hand out.  
Using my best judgement instead of, what I believe he was going for, side fiving him I shook his hand. "Chillin'." I responded.  
"That's Adam." She said pointing to an asian guy with close cut black hair.  
"Hi." He stated simply.  
"Hi." I replied shaking his hand.  
"That's Rocky Desantos." She said pointing to the Hispanic dude from the bar.  
"Nice meeting you again." He stated, hand out stretched.  
"Like wise." I said shaking his hand firmly.  
"Nice hand shake." He nodded.  
"And but not least Katherine Hilliard." she said referring to the blonde at the bar.  
I was shocked when she suddenly launched her self at me in a hug. I stubbled backwards confused and unmoving, and feeling a heavy blush in my cheeks as she pulled away giggling madly.  
"Nice to... Ummm... See you Katherine." I offered trying to end everyone's laughter at my expense.  
"Call me Kat. That's what every one calls me." She replied still laughing.  
"What do you like referring to your self as?" I asked.  
"Kat's good." She replied quickly.  
"Alright then Kat." I replied, still blushing.  
"Hey you guys gonna stand there or get on the boat?" Tommy asked from the Deck o the Yacht.  
"Coming." Billy replied as he headed. Towards the boat with the others, as I stood there uncertainly.  
"What's up?" Kimberly asked sensing my slight hesitation.  
"Umm... Nothing." I replied, quickly pushing away a memory I had managed to keep locked away in my mind for a long time.  
"The come on." Kimberly said taking my hand in her's and dragging me towards the boat.  
I sighed yep today was going to be an interesting day.  
-End-

QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, THOUGHTS JUST REVIEW OR INBOX. ALRIGHT THANKS -REDHERO


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own power rangers nickalodeon does.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and/or read. thanks it seriously means alot to me.**

**hope you like it, plz let me know what you guys think. Thanks**

Your Mysterious Guitar Guy.  
Chapter 6  
-Kimberly-  
"He's adorable!" Aisha giggled, once all the guys an Jason were out of ear shot.  
"He is, but do you think the guys will like him?" I asked worriedly.  
"Well, I'm not positive, but I'm sure he earned some major points with Billy and Tommy when he blushed when Trini shook his hand." Kat nodded wisely.  
"Yeah, and you almost killed him with that hug." Trini smirked.  
"What was that all about anyway?" Tanya asked.  
Kat shrugged, a mischievous smiling playing across her face.  
"What?" I asked slightly anxious to the sudden change.  
I started looking to Trini, Aisha, And Tanya who were now sporting the same smiles, as they whispered into each other's' ears.  
"Tell me. Please." I asked.  
The all shook their head simultaneously.  
"Whatever you guys, seriously what ever." I said walking over to the guys as the boat began to take off.  
"Hey guys. What's up?" I said joining the group of guys and standing next to Jason a Tommy.  
"Nothing just talking about stuff." Adam answered.  
"Knowing you guys that could only mean..." I gave a pause as the other girls joined the group.  
"Martial arts." We all stated together.  
"How'd you know?" Rocky asked draping his arm around Aisha.  
"I've known all of since ever, you learn a few things." She replied smartly.  
"I had no idea you were into martial arts." I told Jason.  
He shrugged shyly.  
"Into? this guy has the highest belt out of all of us." Tommy said smacking Jason on the shoulder.  
"That's not-" Jason began.  
"Stop being modest, bro. I mean come on your a seventh degree black in American Karate, tae Kwan do, and Kenpo." Zack began.  
"No seriously-" Jason tried unsuccessfully stop the guys.  
"I'm most impressed with the information about him studying tiger and dragon Kung Fu." Billy spoke.  
"Seriously guys it's no big. I just enjoyed doing it, and... Well it helped me get through some rough patches." He said his voice getting slightly odd at the end.  
Jason quickly cleared his throat. "Umm... So what exactly do you guys do on a Yacht?" He asked smilingly slightly.  
"Well we sometimes play games." Tanya offered.  
"Hey how about we play charades? You know to kinda break the ice." Zack suggested.  
"Alright then pair up everybody." Tommy announced.  
Kat quickly paired up with her long time boy friend Tommy, Trini with Billy, her boyfriend, Aisha and Rocky, who had been dating a year now, Adam and Tanya who had been together for a year and half now, leaving only Zack, Jason, and me.  
"I'll be ref. I never rally was good at this game." Zack said sitting back.  
"We don't have to play unless you want to." I offered.  
"I'm game, that is if you are." He smirked.  
The others went up before us, Tommy and Kat being an old married couple, Tanya and Adam being surfers, Trini and Billy being doctors, and Rocky and Aisha being judges, how they managed that I'm not sure.  
"I got a good one for you two." He said whispering something in Jason's ear.  
Jason sighed, "Follow me lead."  
I nodded.  
He quickly bowed to be and I curtsied in reply. He placed his hand out for me to take which I did, without much hesitation. I felt him lay his hand gently on my side as I placed mines on his shoulder. "Ready?" He asked.  
I nodded my reply preparing for what was next.  
I was shocked when he began dancing the tango with me, his spins precise, his positions perfect, and his lifts flawless. I looked into his eyes that showed sheer concentration and was lost in a fantasy of me a princess, and Jason my prince.  
"I think they're supposed to be Tango dancers." Kat called.  
"You got it." Jason replied stopping suddenly causing me to stumble and almost go over the side of the boat, that is until Jason's arms wrapped around my waist and stopped me.  
"Easy there beautiful." He smiled.  
And suddenly we were both aware of how close our faces were.  
"Umm... Be more careful, okay." He informed, quickly taking the farthest seat possible from where I was sitting. I sighed mentally, we had been so close, just a few more inches and... My thoughts was interrupted by Trini.  
"By that performance, and the reaction from the guys I think they want you two together." She said pointing to the huddle of guys talking avidly to Jason.  
"Or it could be a 'keep away' speech." Kat said leaning in.  
"Jeeze don't be such a pessimist." Aisha Joined.  
"I think you both looked extremely cute together up there." Tanya said.  
"Really?" I asked.  
The girls nodded their agreements.  
"Okay it's settled then, I'm going to get Jason to ask you out, and if my plan works that should happen before we get off this boat." Aisha began whispering to the girls who giggled when She finished.  
"It's gonna work." Kat said happily.  
"I don't know, that doesn't seem like Jason." I replied.  
"It's gonna work." Aisha stated.  
"Kimberly is right, he doesn't seem to be that kind of guy. And what about Zack?" Trini argued.  
"I'll deal with it. Trust me It's a great plan, now we just take care of the guys." Aisha said, quickly walking over to Rocky and pulling him away from everyone else.  
"My turn then." Kat said pulling Tommy away from the others.  
"I guess I'll get Adam." Tanya said walking towards Adam and separating him from the remaining three guys; Zack, Billy, and Jason.  
Aisha and Rocky walked over to Zack and began telling him something, and drawing him away from the confused Jason and Billy.  
"What do you think?" Trini asked looking to me.  
"I guess we're too far in now." I shrugged.  
Trini stood up and walked to the two guys and started talking to Billy. I saw Jason give a dismissive gesture, and with that He got up and left.  
"Where did he go?" I asked Trini.  
"Somewhere over there." She said pointing to the left.  
"Thanks. And try to behave." I said to the two.  
"Same to you too." Trini said walking  
"Kimberly!" Billy said.  
"Yeah?  
"He's a decent guy. He's got my vote." He smiled.  
"Thanks guys." I said following the path Jason had taken.  
It didn't take me very long to find Him, no matter how big the yacht was it wasn't big enough.  
"Hey." I said  
"Hey." He replied, without even glancing up from tuning his guitar.  
"So, what's up?"  
"Eh, beautiful surroundings, beautiful company." He said finally glancing up.  
"I'm not as beautiful as your company, but would you mind if I join you?" I asked trying to get his attention.  
"I think your the most beautiful company I have." He said.  
I laughed as his eyes suddenly got bigger.  
"Er.. Um, what I meant-" He rambled.  
"Thanks. So how long have you been playing?" I asked trying not to giggle as I sat down next to him on the floor against the cabin wall.  
"Probably like 6 years."  
"I always wanted to learn how to play." I said out of the blue, surprising even myself.  
"I could teach you. You know, if that's what you want." He offered.  
"I'd love that." I replied smiling at him.  
"Okay, so I'll show you how to strum first." He said. "Just take take the pick and well, at a lack of a better word, strum." He said handing me his guitar and pick.  
"Like this?" I asked  
"Perfect. Now let's add some notes. You mind?" He asked.  
I shook my head.  
"Cool." He said putting his arm around me and guiding my left hand in strumming. "Now we add the fingers. Hey, you're doing great." He said taking his hand and placing them in the proper spots, he made it seem so effort less, but the concentration and focus was in his beautiful midnight eyes. I couldn't help but gazing in them. And all at once I relized we had stopped playing and were gazing into each others' eyes. Unconsciously, we began slowly inching our faces closer, and closer, until our lips were only a few inches apart.  
-End-


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry for the late update, I was sick so that effected the writing of this story. But on the plus side I have an awesome new story i'm working on, and I hope to be able to put some chapters of that up. i would also like to thank everyone who commented, it means alot. And i'm still open to writing any thing you guys are really dying to see. So please enjoy this chapter and thank you.**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:- I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS. SABAN AND NICKALODEAN DO. ALRIGHT ENJOY.**

Your Mysterious Guitar Guy.  
Chapter 7  
-Jason-

I couldn't believe what was happening. There she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, slowly moving closer and closer. My brain was trying to tell me to stop to pull back, but my heart said this was right, and honestly it felt right. Everything about this moment."Hey Guys you wanna go Skiing?" Tommy's voice called from around the corner.  
We both quickly pulled apart. "I don't see any snow." I stated moving away from Kimberly.  
"Dude jet skiing." Tommy replied raising an eyebrow. "You ever go before?"  
"Never got a chance." I replied.  
"Tommy-" Kat said coming into view, looking slightly angry. But she quickly changed targets and looked to Kim.  
"Come on." Kat said taking Kimberly hand, pulling her up, and tugging her around the corner.  
"Thanks for showing me how to play." Kimberly said quickly handing me the guitar and walking away with Kat.  
"You are welcome!" I called after her.  
"So, what da ya say?" Tommy asked eagerly.  
"About?"  
"You know Jet skiing. We'll grab the other guys and hit the water. Maybe even do a little Wakeboarding."  
I shrugged. "Sure I'm in, but there aren't any jet skis."  
"Don't worry about that. Come on let's grab the others' and get changed, then hit the water."  
"I'm game." I said placing my hand out as he helped me up. I quickly put my guitar in the case and grabbed my duffle bag.  
"Okay so now that all the guys are here where are the jet skis?" I asked after returning from switching my street clothes with a red and black short sleeved rash guard and a pair of black swim trunks that went down to my knees.  
"Chill, bro. Tommy's gotta go talk to the captain, first." Rocky stated putting his shades on.  
"Yeah, bro, plus the girls aren't hear yet." Zack said patting me on the back as I took a long sip from a water bottle.  
"Hey you guys ready to hit the water?"  
I turned around and came face to face with Kimberly in a pink bikini. I doubled over as I began choking on the water I had previously been drinking, I realized in horror as the water sprayed out of my mouth like a spit take in a comedy show. I tried to regain my composure quickly trying to utter something charming, but instead of words more water came out of my mouth. "Smooth." I mentally chastised myself, as she giggled slightly. It was safe to assume she looked beautiful. I smiled back at her and attempted to lean back against the railing of the boat, but missed landing ungracefully on the deck. "Here let me help you." She joked, leaning down and pushing my mouth closed with her hand. I instantly blushed.  
"What can I say. I appreciate beauty." I attempted to be smooth, but the effect was hindered greatly as the others laughed. I looked away and glared at the guys, still sitting on the deck.  
"That was adorable Jason." Kat stated joining the group. I turned to face her, noticing she was only in a bikini I instantly locked my gaze on my feet blushing furiously.  
"You sure you're the one who study Kung Fu?" Trini joked, as I still refused to look up at any of the girls.  
"Yo, guys Captain give us the okay. Grab your skis and let's hit the water!" Tommy announced. "And what's up with him?" He asked obviously referring to me, sending the others into a fit of giggles.  
"There are only six." I commented looking at the jet skis, even now directing my gaze no higher than feet level.  
"Well then partner up, that's how we do it." Billy suggested patting me on the back, before climbing on to a blue jet ski.  
"But-"  
"Come on." I was surprised as Kimberly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a red and black jet ski.  
"Are you sure I could ride with Zack or something." I offered blushing at how close we would be forced to be, not that I minded, other than the fact that around her I lost all my charm and coordination.  
"Scared?" she turned around to face me, a challenge clear in her eyes.  
"Me? Never." I replied. "It's just, would you much rather have the jet ski to your self?"  
"I don't mind." She smiled seductively, causing me to gulp audibly.  
I grounded mentally as she climbed on to the jet ski, and I reluctantly followed.  
"Hold on." She informed.  
"I'm good." I replied trying.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you."  
"I'll be al- whoa!" I tried to get a hold on something as she gunned the jet ski, but all I managed to do was grab at air as i fell into the water.  
-End-


	8. Chapter 8

Your mysterious Guitar Guy.

Chapter 8

-Kimberly-

I tried to stop myself from calling his name as I felt him fall off the back of the jet ski. I felt panic rise up in me as he didn't surface. "Guys!" I called diving in after him. I couldn't see anything. I searched frantically before I had to return to the surface for air. I felt a hand grab my leg as I quickly pulled it up. "Jeez woman, maybe you wanna warn me next time!" a soaked Jason exclaimed as he coughed up water. "Don't do that." I reprimanded as I hugged him. "Well you didn't give me much choice." He replied wrapping his arms around him. "Hey you two get a room or get back on the Jet Ski!" Zack joked spraying us with water as we ended the embrace and swam back towards the Jet Ski. "You sure you don't want to hold on this time?" I smirked at him as I climbed up on to the Jet Ski. "You sure you don't want me to drive?" I felt an excited tingle run through me as Jason whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around my waist. "Hold on big boy." I gunned the Jet Ski. "Hey Zack-man! Get out the slow lane!" Jason taunted as we passed him. "You want a race? You got one!" He challenged as I gunned the engine a little more.

I couldn't help but wonder what Jason was thinking as we continued to rip across the water in silence.

"Has any one told you how hot you look when you drive?" Jason asked over the sound of the Jet Ski and the water rushing by.

"Is that the best line you got after all that thinking time?" I replied.

"You didn't answer the question."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause you're the first guy whose ego would let me drive."

"Those guys have no idea what they're missing out."

"Well- do you mind long waits?" I asked as I looked unbelievingly at the fuel indicator that sat stubbornly on empty.

"As long as I have beautiful company, Why do you. Ohhh." He paused as the Jet Ski came to a dead stop cutting the sound of the engine. "Well that's inconvenient." He laughed warmly.

"Don't laugh this is serious." I turned around to face him and began to laugh with him.

"Like I said as long as I have beautiful company."

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked hoping that it sounded as casual as I intended to be, instead of how important it truly was to me. I was surprised as I realized how much it truly meant to me.

"No," I felt my heat sink as the simply word left his mouth. I dropped my gaze from his. "You're more than that." He stated gently lifting my chin so that our eyes meet. I felt something new, something special looking into his eyes. I felt like I was the only girl in the world. I felt a blush rise in my cheeks.

"Thanks." I sputtered.

"Argh, get a hold of yourself Kimberly. He's just a guy. But he isn't, there's just something about him. Isn't that what you said about Brad? No this is different. He's different," I argued with my self mentally.

"Hey Kim, are you still listening?" Jason asked.

"Huh?" smooth Kim, real smooth.

"How are we gonna get outta this? 'Cause I don't see or hear the boat."

"I'm not exactly sure." I whispered as the situation finally sunk in.

"Hey don't worry about it. I'll figure something out." He replied wrapping me up into a hug. A part of me wanted to run from him, the feelings that came with me, but another part wanted me to say right there in his arms forever, to embrace the feelings, to let go, to let go of everything.

"You remember which way the boat was?" He asked pulling away.

"Probably the opposite way we came." I replied.

"Alright then," He turned and slipped into the water, going under for a brief moment. "You keep a look out, and I'll start paddling." He said swimming to the front of the ski and placing his hands on it, he began kicking.

"Are you sure? I could help too." I offered.

"Never! You have any idea how ungentle men like it would be if I let you push me?" He smirked as he began kicking.

"Come on Jason! It's the twenty-first century! Chivalry is dead!" I replied, both charmed and outraged. He paused for a moment as though he were thinking.

"Still no Kim, keep looking." He replied seriously resuming his kicking.

"Fine." I said as I turned away from him.

"Jason! Do you hear that?" I exclaimed.

"I can't hear anything other than water Kim." He panted, poor guy had been kicking for a good hour or two.

"I think it's an engine!" I exclaimed as I saw a bright speck approaching us. "Jason some one's coming."

"Good, cause I'm about at my limit." He muttered coming to the side of the ski.

"Hey! Hey!" I yelled waving my arms to try and get their attention as the blue Jet Ski came closer into view. "It's Billy."

"Awesome." He replied half-heartedly.

"Sure." I replied sarcastically.

"What the hell were you thinking taking Kim this far out?" Billy accused Jason angrily.

"Look, you've got it all wrong bro." Jason attempted to calm Billy.

"Don't call me bro! Not after you did something as stupid as this! Do you even know what could have happened?" He continued angrily. I'd never seen him this angry.

"Look I'm sorry man; I made a bone-head move. Someone could have gotten seriously hurt. I'm sorry; I didn't think this would have happened." I looked at him as tears formed slightly in my eyes. Why was he taking the fall for me?

"Look Billy, he's sorry maybe you should let it go." Trini suggested gently as she gave Jason an angry glare. Billy threw Jason another nasty look. "Get on the jet ski." He spat at Jason, who climbed on to the back of the Jet Ski. Billy attached my jet ski to his and sped off towards the yacht. "Why?" I asked looking up at Jason. He shook his head in response. The ride back to the yacht felt like it had lasted an eternity, as I tried to anticipate the storm brewing on board.

-End-


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note:- hey readers, sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy in my collage search, got into a great one btw, and practices have been brutal so didn't have much time to write. But summer is coming soon and i'll try and update sooner. But yeah because of this i'll be updating in multiple places so check that out. I still don't own power rangers. And yeah if you guys haven't checked out my other stories do that, and if you haven't watched Power rangers Samurai do that it's pretty cool. k well have fun reading come back soon and review please it helps. oh and thank you brankel1, TommyH, Wonton destruction, and whoever Joe Jonas may be for the reviews!

You mysterious Guitar guy.

Chapter 9

-Rocky-

"If he does anything to Kim, I swear to god I'll kill him." I paced back and forth across the deck.

"They're here." Adam informed.

"Look Rocky, it was probably nothing don't do anything dumb." Kat said placing a hand on my arm. I shook it off and walked to where Billy and Trini had entered followed by Jason and Kim. I saw tears in Kim's eyes and all I saw was red. I punched him in the face as he staggered a bit. "Rocky! No!" I heard someone yell, but ignored it completely and punched Jason in the stomach and then in the face. "Stop!" Billy ordered as him, Adam, and Zack tried to hold me back. "Rocky, chill!" Tommy ordered coming around the corner. "I won't! Because of him Kim's crying." I yelled as I continued to struggle against the others. Tommy looked at Kim briefly. "Take her inside." Tommy ordered the girls as they led her to the room on board. "Look this is all a misunderstanding." He tried to explain. "I'll kill you." Tommy threatened. "I didn't do anything." He replied wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth. I felt a sort of satisfaction as Tommy punched him repeatedly and then pinned him against the wall. "Then why is Kim crying?" He growled. "I don't know." He replied, as Tommy continued to hit him. "I see how you work, first you act innocent to gain our trust. Then you try and take advantage of an alone girl. Well I think you've over stayed you welcome." He spat at him as he threw him to the ground. "I'll go then." He replied staring up to challenge Tommy. I watched in satisfaction as Tommy threw Jason and his stuff off the yacht.

"Let him go he's gone." Billy told the others.

"You probably got a few hit on him before you brought him here." Zack said letting me go.

"Should have let us take a few hits. You guys got to we didn't." Adam argued slightly.

"I don't even want to hear his name again." Billy replied in disgust.

"You guys where is Jason?" Trini asked coming up on to the deck.

"Let's just say Tommy took out the trash." Zack replied with more malice then I had heard from him ever before.

"You guys should probably talk to Kim." She replied before heading back down.

-End-


	10. Chapter 10

**ATTENTION:- alright so first off sorry for the long wait life is insane right now and even as i post this it's like 4 am, but yeah. i really just wanted to put something up so don't judge too harshly haha yea got some more new stuff to share with you guys so i'll put that up soon. alright than Deuces **

Your Mysterious Guitar Guy.  
Chapter 10  
-Kimberly-

"What do you mean you threw him off the boat!" Kat yelled at Tommy.  
"Kim's my sister and if any one messes with her they mess with me." Tommy argued in response.  
"Maybe you should have asked Kim before going around handing out beat downs!" Aisha yelled at Rocky.  
"She was crying!" He argued.  
"Did you even stop to ask Her? And why didn't you guys do anything?" Trini asked angrily.  
"At least we didn't hit him." Billy offered.  
"You guys, fighting isn't going to solve anything. We need to find him." I stated trying to stop the fighting.  
"We'll dock and then try and find him." Tommy suggested.  
"And apologize." Aisha admonished.  
"How are we supposed to find a guy we barely know?" Rocky asked as we landed on the beach.  
"We split up. Billy and Trini, Adam and Tanya, Kat and me, Rocky and Aisha, and Kim and Zack. Alright break meet up here at sundown." Tommy ordered as everyone split up to search for Jason.

"You guys find him?" I asked hopefully as the others returned from searching. I felt crushed as the general response was 'No.'  
"I feel awful. He took the blame for me, and now he's gone." I admitted.  
"Wait it was your fault?" Adam asked puzzled.  
"Yeah, I was driving too. And we got stranded out a long way away. And he towed me and the Jet ski for a good 45 minutes before you guys showed up." I admitted.  
"Well I feel like a jerk now." Tommy stated.  
"And we don't even get to apologize." Rocky added defeat sagging his shoulders.  
"Hey do you guys here that?" Billy asked as everyone perked up.  
"That sounds like someone singing." Trini offered as we all strained to hear.

This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years

"Which way is it coming from?" Kat asked looking around.  
"Shh." The others shushed her continuing to listen to the sound.

Steady hands just take the wheel  
Every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal  
For the life I lead

"That way I think." Adam instructed walking up the beach towards the music.

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh

Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see?

"It's definitely louder now." Zack informed.  
"Guys look I think it's a Bon fire." Aisha exclaimed running towards it.

They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push  
Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
I'm gonna run till you can't walk  
Something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down

"Guys it's him." Zack announced quietly coming to a stop out side of the light provided by the Bon fire.

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh

"That's him alright." Billy said as the we all caught up with Zack.

Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need

What you need, what you need  
What you need

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared  
I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do you see what I see?

I was jerked back to reality as the others began to clap, I joined them as Jason fell off his log in surprise. "You guys." I looked him over, he still hadn't tended his wounds, but other the that he had changed back into street clothes and his still wet hair hung on his forehead slightly. He quickly stood up and brushed some sand off of him self.  
Tommy stepped forward. "Look, Jason i'm sorry-"  
"Don't be, if I were in your place I'm positive i'd blow the top too." He replied surprising everyone in the group, even me.  
"So we cool? All of us?" Rocky asked stepping up and placing his hand out to Jason. I registered a look in Jason's eyes as though he had a sort of a flash back, before he smiled and shook Rocky's hand. "When weren't we?" He asked as Rocky hugged him. "Ease up bro, leave something for us to hug too!" Billy and Tommy joked joining the two in a group hug. "Can't beat 'em..." Zack began. "Join 'em!" Adam finished as both joined the huddle. "And us?" Aisha asked. "Join in there's room!" Rocky called back as the girls joined the huddle. I noticed Jason gazing at the sunset far away in his thoughts, as a brief sadness flashed through his eyes. I realized I had been staring and looked away as Jason winced slightly as the group hug shifted slightly. "Are you alright?" I grabbed his arm as everyone quickly moved apart. "Yep I'm okay. I should probably get this stuff cleaned up though." He smiled indicating to his face. "Yeah then you could be Kim's plus one for this little formal party thing our parents are throwing." Zack suggested. "Good call Zack-man. Alright guys, how 'bout we meet up here in say an hour?" Tommy asked, before looking at the girls. "Actually make it two. And wear something nice boys." Kat touching Tommy's arm. "Alright two hours!" Tommy announced. "Bye boys." I laughed as the other girls grabbed me and dragged me towards the cars. "You guys where are you taking me?" I asked as the Tanya, Aisha, and Kat loaded into the back seat of my Aston Martin. "And where are your cars'?" I asked getting in the drivers seat as Trini took shoot gun. "Well seeing as this is going to be your first date with Jason, we're gonna make sure you look perfect." Aisha informed me ignoring my second question as I pulled out of the parking lot. I sighed "Were to then?" "To your house." Trini stated. "Wait, it's not a date." I replied. "What ever you say." Tanya replied. "You guys are impossible." I stated. "Yep, now turn the music up this is my Jam!" Aisha exclaimed. I couldn't help but think that they were planing something, "But I guess I'll just have to wait and see." I thought enjoying the moment of light hearted fun. "Wait!" Kat exclaimed suddenly as Trini quickly turned down the sound. "Tell us everything that happened between you both, and don't leave out any details.  
-End-

**Hope you enjoyed thanks for supporting or not. **

**Ps. Shout out to iailwjjsj for getting me back into it. thanks. yeah other than that**

**be smart, make good decisions, and may the power protect you**


End file.
